Eltnum (Under Night In-Birth)
Summary Eltnum is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. She was originally known as Sion Eltnam Atlasia in Melty Blood. Wearing a completely new uniform, and bearing a new, more eccentric fourth-wall breaking attitude, Eltnum enters the Hollow Night as a guest character. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: ''' Eltnum, Wanderer '''Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 28 years old (Ten years have passed since Melty Blood.) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Precognition, Telepathy and Mind Manipulation with Etherlite, Regeneration Negation with Replica Barrel, Can summon an entity known as Hermes, Enhanced Senses, Nonexistent Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack and kill Nonexistent Beings), 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Can fight against a large majority of the cast, including Hilda, while only considering them "rookies") Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Can grab Waldstein and kick him away) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat Range: Standard melee range, further with Replica Barrel and Etherlite Standard Equipment: *'Replica Barrel:' Eltnum's version of the Black Barrel Replica. It should have all of the properties of its Melty Blood counterpart. *'Etherlite:' Eltnum's version of the Etherlite. It too should all of the properties of its Melty Blood counterpart. *'Hermes:' a complex computing unit originally belonging to her alternate future self, Dust of Osiris. Intelligence: Eltnum should have retained her genius-level intelligence from Melty Blood, but it's hard to determine due to her constant fourth-wall breaking gimmick. Weaknesses: None notable (unlike her Melty Blood counterpart, she doesn't have to deal with her vampiric bloodlust) Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'EXS of Precision : Analysis:' Eltnum's version of Memory Partition, which allows her to process multiple different thoughts at once and can predict the future through sheer intelligence and mental calculations. *'Etherlite Shift:' She swings the Etherite forward while doing a little back jump. *'Hollow Point:' Eltnum Fires the Replica Barrel horizontally, shooting up to three shots. When she goes all-out, she'll fire a laser, then reload instinctively. *'Charged Hollow Point:' She Fires the Replica Barrel, causing the bullets to bounce off of surfaces (floors, ceiling, walls, etc.) *'Warning Shot:' She Fires the Replica Barrel at the ground, shooting up to five shots. *'Reload:' Eltnum reloads her gun. With enough focus, she can load reinforced bullets. *'Etherite Air:' Eltnum wraps the Etherite around herself and jumps upwards. *'Etherite Ground:' Eltnum swings the Etherite to trip up her opponents. *'Cutting Sync:' Eltnum dashes forward to close in on the opponent. She can follow-up with an upward turning high kick. When she goes all-out, she dashes forward at twice the speed and rises up with a multi-hitting kick. *'Slide Air:' Eltnum dives downwards from the air, grabs the opponent between her legs and backflip-slams the opponent to the ground. When she goes all-out, she slams the opponent multiple times. *'Barrel Repilca:' Eltnum supports her body in place with Etherlite then fires a huge beam from her gun. *'Tri Hermes Blackland:' Eltnum summons Hermes, who grabs the opponent in one of its claws before exploding them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Whip Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Arc System Works